


Discounts and Dino Nuggets

by krispykreeper



Series: #SMPLIFE! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Diners, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, punz makes an appearance btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: In which Sapnap and Karl convince Alex to dress up as a toddler to get a discount on dinner.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: #SMPLIFE! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148945
Kudos: 26





	Discounts and Dino Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to keep up a good writing streak btw :,) if its a bit poorer of quality thats on me im sorryyyy D:

Alex scrunches his nose, pinning the outfit down with a scrutinizing gaze, “Absolutely fucking not,”

Karl shoves the pair of worn down overalls and old graphic tee into his friend’s arms, “But come on, Alex! The opportunity is right there!”

“No way! You are not getting me to do this!” He screeches, looking at the third friend in the room for assistance.

Sapnap shrugs, “Hey, don’t look at me, a discount is a discount,”

Karl, Alex and Sapnap were currently in Karl’s room. Alex and Karl were working on their history project when Sapnap climbed through the window claiming that there was a huge discount on dinner at the local diner. The discount would only work if there was a kid, things went downhill from there, at least for Alex.

Alex chucks the outfit at Sapnap and plops down on Karl’s mattress, “You never told me, how big is this deal?”

“Bring a kid and get two meals free,”

Alex sighs and prays that he wouldn’t regret what he’s about to do, “Pass me the overalls, Sapnap,”

Sapnap smiles, “Oh hell yeah!”

Karl helps his friend get into his old clothing from around two or three years ago. He giggles once he’s finished, looking at the sight of Alex with fondness, “You look-” he starts.

Alex finishes with a grunt, “I look stupid, that’s what,”

“Listen, it’s a style!”

“Like middle-schooler Karl would have style, I mean have you seen your old pictures?”

“Hey! I was going through some phases!”

Sapnap checks his watch, “Oh shit, the diner’s going to close soon, let’s go before we miss it!”

* * *

Karl’s bright purple car pulled into the parking lot of the local diner. The place was semi-packed as it was a Wednesday night.

Alex gets out of the vehicle and tugs on the straps of the tight outfit, “Why couldn’t you actually ask the younger ones? Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy or Purpled would gladly pull off a scheme like this,”

This earns a crossed arms from Sapnap, “I couldn’t, all of the four you listed would either a, take the money themselves or b, would be working on their math homework and chuck a ruler at my eye.” Sapnap swings an arm around his and Karl’s “son”, “Plus, you’re my partner in literal crime, I can’t leave you out of this one,”

Alex shoves his arm off, “We graffitied Ivertin’s car once, it doesn’t count as crime if we haven’t gotten caught,”

Karl locks the car with a small ‘beep’ coming from the vehicle. He walks towards his two friends and ruffles Alex’s hair, “Heya champ, wanna get some dino nuggets?”

The teen punches his friend in the arm, “Fuck off, I hate you,”

“Hey you should respect your elders,” Karl says as he swings the door to the diner open.

The three are greeted by a restaurant bustling with people and waiters. A pink-haired lady leads them to a seat in the back. The trio files into the booth and starts looking at the menus.

Karl nudges Alex, “Look, they actually have fucking dino nuggets!”

They had a few minutes to decide what they wanted, chatting and laughing on whether or not they'll pull off their little scam of theirs, it was nice to relax with each other. Schedules between exams have been tight but it was just really, _really_ nice to unwind.

“What can I get started for you today?” A new but very familiar voice says and the trio looks up to see someone they know _very_ well.

The blond-haired teen realizes who he was serving and curses whoever did this to him, his name tag with a crudely drawn “PUNZ” scrawled across it shone with pride, “Oh fuck,”

A coy smile spreads on Karl’s face, “Oh, hey Punz. I didn’t know you worked here!”

Punz groans at this and places his pencil on his notepad, “Let’s just get this over with, what can I get for you?”

Sapnap sets his menu down, “I’d like the pizza, my dear husband will take the sliders and our son here will get the dino nuggets,”

“So I take it that you three came here for the discount?”

“Absolutely!”

“God, okay it’ll be right out for you,”

The three teens snicker at their friend, Karl making a mental note to tip Punz later for keeping up with their antics. Alex grins, “Hey, do you think if we tell him it’s my birthday we can hear Punz sing?”

“Let the man breathe, we can’t completely wreck his day. Besides, we can always bribe him for it later,”

Around ten to twenty minutes pass and a plate of dino nuggets, pizza and sliders gets sat in front of the trio. The three take a bit to enjoy their meal. The atmosphere of the restaurant was one of warmth and joy, every family in every booth having a good time laughing and smiling.

Karl finishes his sliders off and exclaims, “We should come here more often, it’s nice,”

“Yeah it is, we should take the SMP here for an outing!”

“You just want to tease the shit out of Punz, don’t you, Sapnap,”

“Yeah, I do,”

**Author's Note:**

> this series seems rlly fun to write, i look forward to giving u mfs more content :D also leave kudos and comments pls


End file.
